


Stand Clear of the Closing Doors

by Artemistera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, New Jersey, New York, PATH Train, Photographer Lexa, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemistera/pseuds/Artemistera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She watched as a girl just barely made it in before the doors closed. The first thing she noticed was the girls camera. It was a high end DSLR. After admiring the camera, she looked up to see the greenest eyes she has ever seen. Clarke quickly tried to avert her gaze when she realized that she had been caught staring. *Wow she’s beautiful*"</p><p>They meet on a train and things happen. I'm not great with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized lines are a thought.
> 
> This is my first time ever posting any of my stories online. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to tell me what you think.

8:37 a.m, same time everyday.

8:37 am, "Stand clear of the closing doors"

Everyday the same thing. Lexa pulled her beanie lower to cover her ears as she took her usual spot on the train, leaning up against the door. It gave her the ability to see the whole car, even if no one paid attention on the train. She watched as everyone was sitting there messing around on their phones, or reading the paper. Some actually pulled out a book. She tended to pay more attention to them. They had the sense to appreciate the feel of paper and flipping pages to the feel of plastic and pressing buttons. 

Lexa snaps out of her"people watching" haze when she realizes that the train already reach the end. She starts to think about how after two years the trip seems to get shorter and shorter. She made her way out the train doors, pushing past the impatient people trying to get on. "You know if you'd let us off, you'd have more room to get on." Lexa mumbled pushing her way onto the platform. _Why do I do this?_ Lexa thought as she looked at the massive amount of people trying to get on the escalators. Just then her phone beeps alerting her to an email - You've Just Been Paid - 

_Oh yeah that's why_

5:17 pm "This is the train to Newark Penn Station. Next stop Exchange Place. Stand clear of the closing doors". Another day down. Lexa leans against the door wondering if anything exciting will ever happen.

\----

"That's the last of it" Abby says as she puts a box labeled supplies down. Abby just received a position at JCMC and moved here with her daughter Clarke. "You are only a train ride into one of the most beautiful cities in the world." She said trying to cheer Clarke up. "I guess" Clarke replied. Clarke knew her mother was right. She hadn't felt inspired to draw anything in a really long time. "I'll head to the city tomorrow" Clark said. "It's probably easier to find a job there then it is here anyways." Abby smiled.  _Maybe she'll finally start feeling like herself_ "I'm ordering pizza for dinner tonight. Is that okay?" "Make sure to get one with pepperoni!" Clarke yelled down. 

Clarke really didn't want to move here but she knew this job was a great opportunity for her mother. She knew she could also use the change of scenery since everywhere in her old town reminded her of him. If Clarke was being honest, the view from her bedroom was amazing. Nothing quite compares to the New York skyline. Digging through boxes, Clarke found her sketch pad and some pencils. As she waited for the pizza to arrive, she sat by her window and drew the Freedom Tower. Zoning out, Clarke was startled when she heard the unfamiliar buzz of the doorbell. She made her way downstairs just as Abby yelled "Food's here!". "You don't have to yell." Clarke replied making Abby jump. "I didn't realize you were there." They made their way to the kitchen and Clark wondered if things could ever get back to normal.

\----

Weekends were always Lexa's favorite part of the week. I mean who didn't like the weekends. Nor only did she not have to work but she could take her people watching to more than just the train. She grabbed her camera and headed to the train station. It wasn't exactly the best day but clouds did make for some great photographs of skyscrapers. Making her way down to the platform, she was already taking photos of the massive amount of people going to the train today. She tried to remember if there was some type of festival or something going on. Not that she really paid attention to that but she though it could be a good chance for some photos. Lexa pulled out her phone to check if anything was going on in New York, which of course there was, it was New York. She wasn't paying attention when she felt a bump on her left side. 

"Sorry"

Lexa looked up to see who bumped her but all she saw was blonde hair and a blue jacket making her way down the platform. A smirk spread across her face as she took a hip shot of the platform. 

\----

"Sorry" Clarke said but didn't stop walking down the platform. She was surprised at the amount of people waiting for the train. Clarke managed to get to the end of the platform just as the train pulled in. She figured the first and last cars of the train would be the least packed and she was right. Clarke was surprised she was able to get a seat. As the train began to fill with people, she couldn't help but scan the car. She made it a habit of carefully observing her surroundings. Although most of the time she's forget what was around her the instant she focused on something else.  **Summer Festival Central Park June 7-14**.  _I guess that a good place to go_. She quickly looked up how to get there. "Please stand clear of the closing doors" Clarke jumped at how loud the door alarm was. Laughing at herself, she watched as a girl just barely made it in before the doors closed. The first thing she noticed was the girl's camera. It was a high end DSLR. After admiring the camera, she looked up to see the greenest eyes she has ever seen. Clarke quickly tried to avert her gaze when she realized that she had been caught staring. 

_Wow she's beautiful_

\----

 She doesn't know why but she decides to follow the blonde to the end of the platform. The train pulls in as she's making her way to the end. The train must be in a rush because she hears "Stand clear of the closing doors" almost immediately. She runs to make it into the car just as the doors close. She catches her breath as the train pulls out of the station. Lexa leans against the door, like she normally does, and almost instantly recognizes the blonde hair sitting across from where she is standing. Lexa notices the girl staring at her camera and can't help but smirk. When the blonde looks up, Lexa forgets hot to breathe. She's never seen such beautiful blue eyes before. Unfortunately, the girls looks away when she realizes Lexa is staring back at her. Lexa notes the pink hue forming on the blonde's cheeks. 

_Wow she's beautiful_

_\----_

Clarke makes it to Central Park and decided to check out the festival she saw the ad for on the train. The park is massive but she quickly locates the festival. She walks around for about an hour, stopping at various vendors and checking out their merchandise. Clarke spots and empty bench and decides to rest. She pulls out her sketch book and starts to quickly sketch out some of the vendors. After about eight small and quick sketches, she decides she really isn't that inspired. Clarke looks up once more and spots something familiar. Right beside the vendor she just drew, Clarke sees the same green eyed brunette from the train. She sits back down and decides to sketch one last drawing.

\----

Central Park is always a sure bet for good photos. Lexa made her way to the festival snapping pictures along the way, especially of the pond. She took candid photographs of a man reading a book on a bench smoking a cigar. He was a good sport and even posed for her after he realized she was taking pictures. Lexa was always relaxed behind the camera. It was her mask. It kept a certain distance between the subject and her. Lexa finally made it to the festival and watched as people walked around the different vendors. She stopped next to a table that was selling spray pain art. Lexa was amazing with a camera but not so much with any other form of art. She turned around and decided to take pictures of the outskirts of the festival. She lifted her camera and as she looked through the view finder recognized the blonde from the train. She stared at the girl for a few moments before taking the picture. When she went to review the photo, she couldn't help but feel a weird connection to it. When Lexa looked up, she noticed that the blonde was no longer there. Lexa turned around to head back to the train station but was met with blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Clarke"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Raven and Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines in italics are thoughts

"Uh...I'm..." Lexa couldn't seem to get her brain to function properly. "Lexa. My name is Lexa." She finally managed to say. Lexa could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. 

"It's nice to meet you."

Lexa realized she was still staring at the blonde.  _Clarke, her name is Clarke_. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Clarke." Lexa didn't know why she put so much emphasis on the K in Clarke's name. 

"This might sound creepy but I remember seeing you on the train." Clarke paused to gauge her reaction. "Umm...do you think you could help me get back to the train station?"

Lexa stared straight into Clarke's eyes. "Yea, I was just heading back that way. Follow me."

"Thanks. I will eventually learn my way around." Clarke smiles and Lexa couldn't help but smile back. They walked through the park in a comfortable silence for what seemed like ages before Lexa asked "Where are you from?"

"How do you know I'm not local and just wanted a reason to talk to you?"

Lexa just gave Clarke a side glance and smirked.

"Okay. I'm from Michigan."

"What brings you to New York?"

"My mother got a job offer and technically we moved to New Jersey." Clarke replied trying to sound happy about the move. 

"New Jersey isn't that bad. It's not the greatest but it really isn't that bad."

"I guess."

They walked the rest of the way to the station in silence.

"So, which is your stop?"

"Huh?" Lexa had zoned out during the walk. 

"Which stop is yours?"

"Oh, I get off in Journal Square. You?"

"Grove Street"

"So, you live downtown."

"I guess. I'm not exactly versed in the area."

"Well maybe I can show you around." Lexa looked down at her sneakers and quickly added, "I mean if you would like that."

Clarke smiled. "I'd like that."

"Here is my number. Let me know when you would like your own personal tour of Jersey City. I promise its not half bad."

**THIS STOP IS GROVE STREET**

"I guess this is my stop."

"Welcome to New Jersey Clarke."

"I'll see you around Lexa."

**THIS IS THE TRAIN TO NEWARK PENN STATION. NEXT STOP JOURNAL SQUARE. STAND CLEAR OF THE CLOSING DOORS**

The train doors close and Lexa watches Clarke disappear into the crows of people making their way to the stairs.

_I'm so screwed_

\----

 "So anything fun happen in New York?" Raven asked from the couch. Raven has been Lexa's best friend since they met in an I.O.P program as kids. They promised each other that when they turned 18 they would move in together.

"Yo, earth to Commander Lexa. I'm talking to you." Raven snapping her fingers in Lexa's ears trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Rae. Lost in thought."

"Lost in thought? Okay, who'd you meet? What does she look like? How did you meet? I want details. Spill."

"It's nothing Rae."

"Bullshit! You're lying. Talk."

"Fine, but can I at least eat first. I'm starving." Lexa knew it was pointless to try and lie to Raven. Raven could tell exactly when Lexa was lying. It's the only thing she couldn't stand about Raven.

\----

Clarke fished out her keys from her bag and walked into the house. It's completely silent. Clarke knew that meant her mother was at the hospital. She made her way to the kitchen and found a not clipped to the refrigerator. 

**Called into the hospital. Menus are in the drawer to the right of the stove. - Mom-**

Behind the note was a $20 bill. Clarke grabbed the menus and made her way to the living room. While she waited for her food, she tried to learn what the new channel numbers were. 

"Hundreds of channels and still nothing good on." Clarke mumbled to herself. Just then the doorbell rang.

_Good, I'm starving._

Clarke opened the door to find a young brunette holding her food.

"Are you Clarke?"

"Yes"

"You owe me $15"

"Wait, you're the delivery person?"

"No, I'm your neighbor. You gave the wrong address."

"Oh my God. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm Octavia."

Clark handed the girl the $20 bill. 

"I don't have change."

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a delivery charge." Octavia chuckled. 

"Do you want to join me? I ordered enough for a whole family."

"Sure. Let me just let my brother know that I'll be over here."

Clarke waited at the door as Octavia told her brother where she would be. Octavia looked tiny next to him. He stared straight at Clarke while Octavia made her way back. She wondered why he looked almost angry at her.

"Don't mind him. Bellamy is just over protective."

"Oh, okay. Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Lead the way."

\----

"So?" Raven asked. Lexa just continued to sit and stare at the television. 

"Spill it. I want all the details." Raven nudged Lexa with her shoulder. 

"Fine. I may have met someone." Raven gave Lexa her signature 'who you kidding' look. 

"I hate it when you give my that look."

"What look?" Raven replied smirking.

"That who do you think your kidding look."

"That's just my face and don't try and change the subject. I'm still waiting for the juicy details."

"Whatever. Like I was saying. I may have met someone. She bumped into me on the platform." Lexa paused.

"And?"

"And she wound up at the same festival that I was at. She came up to me and asked my how to get back, so I walked her back."

"How did she know you knew how to get back?"

"She recognized me from the train."

"Oh, really." Raven smirked. "So what's her name?"

"Clarke. She just moved to Jersey City."

"Is she hot?"

"Raven!" Lexa exclaimed while smacking Raven on the shoulder.

"What? It's an important fact."

"No it's not. And just cause you said that, I'm not answering."

"Whatever." Raven knew that by Lexa refusing to answer that it really meant the answer was yes.

"So did you get her number?"

"Uh. No." Lexa paused. "I actually gave her mine and offered to give her a tour of our lovely city."

"Hold up. Miss Lexa 'I don't give my number to anyone' Woods actually gave her number out. Holy shit! The world is coming to an end."

"It's not that big a deal"

"She must really be hot. Hell, she must be out of this world."

"Shut up Rae. So I gave my number out. It's not like I launched a nuclear missile. Jesus." Lexa knew Raven had a point. She never gave out her phone number. 

"Chill commander. I'm just saying, you must think this girl is special if you gave her your number"

"She still has to actually contact me. She might not."

"She will. She would have to be blind not to." Raven teased. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you even look in the mirror? You're hot Lex."

"Doesn't mean she'll contact me."

"Five bucks says she contacts you before the night is over."

"You're on" Lexa shakes Raven's hand. Just then Lexa's phone lights up.  **New Message**

**313-555-7184: Hi. It was really nice of you to make sure I didn't get lost.**

**313-555-7184: Are you free tomorrow? You know for the tour of town.**

**313-555-7184: This is Clarke btw :)**

Lexa smiled as she read the texts. 

"Looks like you owe me five bucks."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I'm always right." Raven answers smugly.

Lexa quickly sends a reply to Clarke before heading to her bedroom.

\----

Clarke leads Octavia to the living room. 

"This is a nice place." Octavia says.

"It's a lot bigger than our old place."

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. I'm from Michigan."

"Cool. I haven't been to that state yet."

"You travel a lot?" Clarke manages to ask in between bites of chicken and broccoli.

"I try. If my brother had his way I would be locked up all day everyday in my room. No one would even know I existed."

" That sounds harsh."

"He means well. It's only the two of us. He doesn't want me to get hurt."

"That makes sense."

"Deep down he is a nice guy."

"Maybe I should meet him. That way if you want to come over again, he won't give me a death glare."

Octavia chuckled. " That's a good idea but he still might give you a death glare."

Clarke puts on a cheesy SyFy movie as they continue to eat their dinner. When the movie is over Octavia helps Clarke clean-up the plates and containers. 

"I had a good time tonight." Octavia said.

"Me too. Sorry about the movie. It was horrible."

"Maybe next time I'll bring my DVD collection and you can tell me more about Michigan."

"Sounds like a plan. You know where I live." Octavia laughs.

"Good night Clarke."

"Good night Octavia. Thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime blondie."

"Blondie?"

"Clarke is too formal."

Clarke laughs. When Clarke went inside she decided to text Lexa. A few minutes later her phone beeps. 

**Lexa (Train): I am free tomorrow. Is noon a good time? We can meet at the Grove Street Station.**

Clarke smiles as she replies

**That's perfect.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to update this story weekly however I do work full-time and actually hand write this into a notebook while on the train. So I apologize now if some chapters are a little late. 
> 
> I know how I want to end this story but the actually journey is not set in stone. If you would like to see anything in the story let me know and I will try to incorporate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour of the city starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter but I didn't want to make you wait any longer.  
> As always lines in italics are the character's thoughts.

Lexa wakes to the smell of pancakes. She walks into the kitchen to find Raven singing along to Lexa's Disney playlist on Spotify. 

"I'm never gonna catch my breath. Say goodbye to those who knew me. Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym"

"Hey Mulan, I hope you made some for me"

"Of course. Go wash up and we can eat."

"Yea, Mother." Lexa says as she drags herself to her bathroom and quickly brushes her teeth and pulls her hair into braids. Raven had a point when she would jokingly ask Lexa if she looked in the mirror. Lexa only looked in the mirror to make sure there was nothing on her face and that is pretty much it. Even though everyone would tell Lexa that she is secy, beautiful, hot, etc. she didn't really believe it. 

"Finally!" Raven shouted as Lexa walked back into the kitchen. 

"It was only like ten minutes"

"Yea well when you're hungry it feels longer. So sit down so we can eat."

Lexa and Raven ate in silence until Raven mumbled with a mouth full of food. "Plans?"

"I was thinking of hanging out downtown today."

"Alone?" Raven asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer was no.

"No. I'm going to give Clarke the tour today. Well at least start it."

"Tour...right." 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I've just never seen you get up before noon on a Sunday ever."

"I have so."

"Name one time." Raven laughs when Lexa stays silent.

"Whatever Rae, I have to get changed." Lexa never really put much thought into her outfits but always managed to look, as Raven put it, 'seriously gay'. Lexa can't help it if she really like plaid. She settles for a black tank with a red plaid button up and black skinny jeans. She grabs her camera right before running out the door. 

"Later Rae"

\----

For being in the middle of a city, Clarke found the house to be oddly silent.

"Mom?" No response.

_I guess she's still at the hospital._

Clarke made her way to the bathroom. She stared in the mirror for what felt like forever, zoning out until her phone rang.

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Clarke. Sorry I'm still at the hospital."

"It's okay. Work calls."

"I should be home tonight. No take out tonight. I'll cook your favorite."

"Sounds good."

"I have to head back. Love you."

"Love you too Mom."

Clarke sighed. She knew her mother was trying but Clarke doesn't believe that they will ever get back to normal. Clarke looks at the clock and suddenly realizes that she should properly get ready to meet Lexa. An hour later, a shower taken, a room full of clothes everywhere and two Poptarts later Clarke is rushing out of the house and collides right into her neighbor, Bellamy. 

"Watch it!"

"I'm so sorry. That was totally my fault."

"Yea, it was." Bellamy says to her in almost a growl.

"What is your problem?"

"You are."

"I haven't even done anything to you."

Bellamy doesn't respond and just glares at Clarke.

"Whatever. Tell Octavia I said hi." Clarke turns leaving Bellamy standing there. 

_What the hell is his problem_

\----

Lexa arrives at the Grove Street station ten minutes early She always loved how downtown looked like a completely different city, especially compared to where she lived. Lexa decided to sit at one of the tables that the city put in the middle of the street during the summer. She choose a table right in front of this small bookstore. She could easily see the entrance to the train station. Just as she sat down, Lexa saw a familiar figure walking towards the train station. Lexa watched as Clarke stopped and leaned against the out railing. Lexa didn't want to admit it but Raven was right. Something about Clarke was special. She quickly took a photograph of Clarke and made her way towards the blonde. 

"You're early." Lexa said making Clarke jump.

" Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry"

"And you're early too" Clarke smirks and Lexa can't help but smile. 

" So where to first?" Clarke asked. 

"I figured we start with the Exchange Place waterfront."

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

They walk towards Exchange Place when Clarke suggests they play 20 Questions. 

"Come on, its an easy way to get to know each other."

"Fine, but you start."

"Okay... is Lexa short for something?"

"Nope." Lexa replies quickly and then stays silent. 

"Hey it's your turn to ask a question."

"Oh yea...sorry..um..what's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Blue. Favorite movie?

"The Fifth Element."

"Seriously? Mine too. I wouldn't peg you as a science fiction fan."

"I'm full of surprises." Lexa raises her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" 

Clarke nods. "Do you go to school Lexa?"

"Not at the moment. I took some time off. You?"

"No. What's your major."

"Undecided"

"You don't seem like an indecisive person to me."

"I'm not. I just haven't found one major that really speaks to me."

"Let me guess. You are one of those students who really likes to learn new things, right?"

"Does that count as a question?"

"If you want it to."

"Yes, and yes. Do you have any talents?"

"I draw and paint. Do you live with your parents or alone?"

Clarke notices Lexa stiffen. 

"Um...neither. I have a roommate. She's my best friend." Lexa was glad that they arrived at the waterfront just then. She didn't want to explain everything just yet. 

"Wow. The view is amazing."

"Yea, it's even better at night. You get the skyline in lights. There is nothing better than that."

"I guess it will have to replace stars."

"Why do you say that?"

"It doesn't seem like you can see many stars here. Too much light"

" You can. You just have to know where to look."

"Is this your favorite part of the city?"

"No."

"So what is?"

"You'll see."

\----

**Two Hours Later**

Lexa and Clarke have made their way way to Grove Street. 

"So Jersey City has two malls?"

"Well, Hudson Mall doesn't really count. The only good things there is the GameStop and Hibachi Buffet."

Clarke gives Lexa a smirk. 

"What?" Lexa asks.

"You're a geek. Or is it nerd?"

"I'm both" Lexa replies confidently. "And proud to be."

Clarke chuckles. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Lexa nods.

"So am I." Clarke smiles standing in front of Lexa, who is currently trying to stop her heart from jumping our of her chest.

"I'll have to test you on that and I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Thanks"

A comfortable silence falls between them until Clarke's stomach grumbles. 

"So what's good to eat around here?"

"I know just the place."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for this chapter taking so long to posted. I had a death in the family and I haven't really felt motivated to write. That being said I will try to update more frequently. thanks for your patience. 
> 
> I'm sorry if there is any typos I didn't have a chance to proofread. 
> 
> If you enjoy this story please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines in italics are ringtones/notification songs  
> Bold lines are text messages

Lexa leads Clarke to a restaurant and tells her to sit. Clarke reads the menu above the counter 'Soy Garlic Chicken Wings'. As Lexa makes her way back to the table Clarke stares at the slightly taller brunette, making no attempt to be subtle. Lexa notices Clarke staring and starts to blush.

"Be prepared for the best chicken ever."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Clarke states right before talking a bite out of one of the wings. Lexa smiles as Clarke pauses for a moment before devouring the rest of the wing and immediately taking another.

"I told you." Clarke just nods and continues eating.

"So I'm planning on having a get together at my house next weekend." Clarke pauses. "Would you like to come? You could bring your roommate."

Lexa smiles. "I'll be there. Just text me your address."

"Great"

After they finished eating, Clarke walked with Lexa back to the train station. "Text me when you get home."

"I will." Lexa replied as she felt Clarke's arms wrap around her neck squeezing her into a hug. Lexa's whole body felt on fire. She was finally able to take a breath when Clarke released her. Clarke watched as Lexa disappeared underground. Clarke turned and started her walk home zoning out until _'I will return in every song at each sunset'_ Clarke pulls out her phone and sees who is calling and sighs. 

"Hi Mom"

"Clarke are you home?"

"Not at the moment. I should be there in five minutes."

"Can you take the meat out of the refrigerator?"

"Of course"

"Thanks honey I'll see you later." Abby hangs up without saying bye. 

"Bye to you too Mother"

\----

"So how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"I'm sorry. How was your tour of Downtown?" Raven sarcastically spit back.

"It was good. We ate at your favorite place."

"What?! You went to Bon Chon and didn't bring me back any?"

"How long have we been friends?" 

"I don't know exactly. It feels like forever"

"It's been thirteen years."

"Seriously? It's been that long?"

"Yea and I think I know by now not to come empty handed after going to your favorite spot."

"So you did bring me something?"

"Of course. It's in the microwave."

"You're amazing"

"Tell me something I don't know" Lexa states.

" You're also an ass"

"True but I'm an amazing ass." Lexa retorts. 

"Whatever"

"Oh by the way Clarke invited us to her house next weekend."

"You told her about me?" Raven asked surprisingly.

"I told her I had a roommate"

"Good. I want to make an unbiased impression."

"She'll text me the address." Just then Lexa realized she didn't text Clarke.

"Crap"

"What?"

"I forgot to text Clarke and let her know I was home."

Raven starts laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

In between laughs Raven manages to spit out "You are so whipped."

"Shut up and eat your chicken."

**Lexa: I'm home. I almost forgot to text you. I've been here for like ten minutes.**

**Clarke: That's okay. At least I know you safe now.**

**Clarke: My address is 454 Grand Street. It starts at 6:00.**

**Lexa: Should I bring anything?**

**Clarke: Just your cute self and your roommate.**

**Lexa: So I'm cute huh**

**Clarke: Well I only speak the truth**

**Lexa: In that case my cute self and my roommate will definitely be there**

**Clarke: Awesome! If you know anyone else you can invite them too**

**Lexa: I might know a few more people**

**Clarke: Cool. Be prepared to play some games too.**

**Lexa: What kind of games?**

**Clarke: Patience, you'll see**

**Lexa: Should I be worried?**

**Clarke: No. I wont let anything happen to you.**

**Lexa: Now I'm curious. Can I get a hint?**

**Clarke: Trust me. You'll have fun.**

**Lexa: So no hint?**

**Clarke: You'll have fun believe me but no hint.**

**Lexa: I guess I'll just have to wait and see.**

**Clarke: I guess so.**

**Lexa: I have to go before my roommate kills me for ignoring her.**

**Clarke: I'll see you next weekend**

**Lexa: Can't wait**

"Are you done flirt texting?"

"I was not flirting"

"Sure you weren't. So your just smiling at your phone for no reason."

"Just shut up and put on Netflix."

"Love ya Lex."

"Can't stand you Rae"

"You love me and you know it"

\----

As Clarke fished her keys, she heard a familiar voice. 

"Hey Blondie"

"Hey Octavia. How was your day?"

"Pretty goods. Yours"

"Great. Hey what are you doing next weekend?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"What about your brother?"

"Nothing that I know of"

"Both of you should come over. I'm having a gathering. Sort of like a house warming party."

"Awesome I'll be there and I'll let my brother know too."

"Great. It starts at 6:00"

"Okay, see you around."

"Later Octavia"

"Bye Clarke"

Clarke took out the meat when she heard  _'We're bad guys. It's what we do'_ She runs to her phone and see a message from Lexa. As Clarke is answering Lexa she receives a call from her mother.

"Hey honey. I'm going to be an hour later than planned."

"Okay. I took out the meat like you asked."

"Thanks. I have to go. We will talk tonight okay?"

"Sure"

**Lexa: Can't wait**

Clarke smiles into her phone as she makes her way to her bedroom. She tosses her phone on her bed and pulls out her sketchbook, flipping open to a blank page. Clarke losses herself in though as her hands move carefully across the page. 

"Clarke? Are you home?"

Snapped out of her focus Clarke replies "I'm up here"

"Okay, I'm going to start dinner."

"Alright. Hey I'm having people over next weekend."

"That's great. See I knew you would make friends."

"I guess. Umm is there any chance you could stay at the hospital?"

"What am I not cool enough for you?"

"It's not that"

"I'm joking, relax. I'm working a double on Saturday anyway."

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. 

"I'm just glad your spending time with people and not alone. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Alright, I'll come back down later."

Abby watches Clarke turn to leave the kitchen. "Clarke thank you for trying. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

Clarke nods silently and makes her way upstairs. As Clarke disappears upstairs Abby lets tears roll down here cheek. "I'm sorry" she whispered to herself. 

At the top of the staircase Clarke, eyes full of tears, whispers "Me too"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Life just got a tad hectic. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a flashback of how Lexa and Raven met. There will be triggers so be forewarned. I will list the triggers in the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Ringtone  
> I will return - Skylar Grey
> 
> Text Message Notification  
> Harley Quinn Line from Suicide Squad


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Lexa and Raven met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback of how Lexa and Raven met.

"'What the hell is an I.O.P program?" Lexa snapped. 

"It stands for intensive outpatient program. It's basically group therapy for four hours a day." Indra states. 

"I'm not going. First off I hate therapy. Second I hate people. What the hell makes you think I'll go to group therapy and discuss my 'feelings' with some random ass people!" Lexa yelled putting air quotes around the word feelings.

Indra sighed "If you don't go they will commit you."

"Why is it that everyone else thinks they know what is best for me? I'm fully capable of making my own decisions."

"Not until you're eighteen."

"This is unfair!"Lexa yelled. 

"Life is unfair."

\---------------

"Welcome to the City of Light rehabilitation program. I'm the director Alie. If I understand correctly you will be joining us for our intensive outpatient program. Do you have any questions?"

Lexa does not respond.

"How does transportation work? Will she be required to travel here on her own?" Indra asked.

"Absolutely not." Alie says with a smirk. "If we left it up to the patients, they would never show up."

"That's probably because this is pointless." Lexa mumbled under her breath. 

Alie gives Lexa a quick scowl before quickly addressing Indra. "We have a van that picks up the patient from school and drops them home after the session is over. The school is made aware of the situation."

"I would assume that dinner is provided." 

"That's correct."

Silence falls within the room. 

"If there are no other questions I'll see Lexa on Monday."

"I have no other questions, Lexa?"

Lexa shakes her head. 

"In that case, I'll see you on Monday Lexa and remember that your pain and suffering will get better in the City of Light."

"Yea whatever."

\---------------

**Lexa Woods please report to the guidance office. Lexa Woods please report to the guidance office**

Lexa rolls her eyes as she packs her bag. The guidance office was only a three minute walk from class but Lexa decided to take the long way. By the time she made it to the guidance office ten minutes had passed. 

**Lexa Woods please report to the guidance office. Lexa Woods please report to the guidance office immediately**

"You need to chill. I'm right here."

"Mr. Titus will see you"

Lexa makes her way towards Mr. Titus' office. She doesn't normally trust people but for some reason she trusts him. 

"You wanted to see me?"

"Please take a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

Mr. Titus doesn't respond and just looks at Lexa. 

"Why am I here?" Lexa asks in a commanding tone. 

"As of today you will need to be in office five minutes before final bell."

"What?! Why?"

"Indra has informed me that you will be picked up and escorted to the City of Light center and to make sure that you attend, I will be escorting you to the van."

"I'm not a child. I'm more than capable of walking to a van alone"

"Unfortunately I have been tasked with this responsibility."

"Yea, unfortunately"

Mr. Titus opens his mouth about to make another comment when Lexa raises her hand and he immediately shuts it. Just then the final bell rings. Lexa turns to exit Mr. Titus' office. 

"If it is a necessity that you escort me to the van at least stay two steps behind me. I don't need another reason for the kids in this school to think I'm weird."

"Understood."

"Good" Lexa stood atop the stairs looking for the van. She spots it and is glad it doesn't have any logos on it. She makes her way to the van. The van is empty except for the driver. Lexa slowly enters the van. 

"You must be Lexa."

Lexa nods once. 

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

Lexa shakes her head.

"Well, I'm Gustus. I'll be picking you up and dropping you off."

Lexa settles in the seat. 

"You're the first pick up, as you can see. That means you get to choose what station we listen to."

"It doesn't matter to me." Lexa rests her head on the window wishing she could be anywhere but here. Slowly the van starts to fill up with more and more kids. Each once greeted Gustus warmly as they got into the van and went straight to talking with each other. Lexa didn't pay them any attention. That was until they picked up the last kid. 

"Gustus who's the new crazy?"

Before Gustus could respond Lexa yelled "What did you call me?"

Gustus tried to defuse the situation. "Lexa this is Raven. Excuse her she doesn't have a filter."

"Why should I filter myself? There are already so many fake people in the world. I just tell it as it is."

"I'm not crazy." Lexa snapped. 

"Neither are the rest of us yet we are all here in this van going to group therapy" Raven rebuts. The rest of the ride is silent. 

\---------------

"Welcome everyone. As you can see we have a new group member. If everyone can quickly go around and introduce yourself, give your name and why you are here. Lets make her feel welcome." Alie announced as group starts. No one volunteers so Alie picks on a skinny kid with goggles perched on his head. 

"Why me?" he states. 

"Because I said so."

"Fine. Whatever. My name is Jasper. I'm here cause apparently being depressed after your girlfriend dies is not normal."

Lexa zones out as the other kids introduce themselves. 

"My name is Raven. I'm here because my life sucks."

"Raven that's not why you are here. Be honest."

"What? My parents are dead. My leg is messed up and until it gets better I'm stuck coming here."

Silence falls within the room. Alie looks at Lexa. 

"It's your turn."

Lexa stays silent. 

"Look, can you just introduce yourself so we can just get this stupid day over with. None of us want to be here. You're not special."

Lexa sneers at Raven. 

While staring right at Raven Lexa states, "I'm Lexa. I'm here because I don't play well with others." 

Alie chirps in. "Lexa it is against our policy to fight within the group."

"I haven't even done anything, yet"

"And it will stay that way."

Group continued but Lexa had stopped paying attention. She was glad when it was announced that it was dinner time.

\---------------

Lexa was quietly eating when Raven slams her tray down on the table. 

"What's your problem? You come here acting like you're better than the rest of us."

Lexa sighs. "I don't have time for this."

"Yes, God forbid you actually have to face why you're here like the rest of us."

"You know nothing  about me. You want to know why I'm here because like you my life sucks. My parents gave me up. I've been tossed around from home to home having to deal with strangers using me for a check while they treat me like shit. So excuse me if I don't feel like talking especially to someone who is kind of a bitch."

"And with that I officially welcome you to the City of Light."

"Wait what?"

"I'm the one who has been here the longest. I give every newbie a push."

"So you're an ass?"

"Basically but so are you."

"But I'm an ass with a great ass."

"True"

\---------------

Lexa gets into the routine at City of Light. One day Lexa noticed that Alie was taking each patient individually into a treatment room. The only person who didn't get called in was Raven. "Raven why do they all go in there?" 

"I don't know exactly why but I think she gives them something."

"Why don't you get called in?"

"Because I don't take anything that alters my mind. I don't even take painkillers even though I actually have a good ass reason to."

"Same"

"You know, I thought you were such a huge bitch when I first saw you."

"Why?"

"Cause you have this resting bitch face all the time and I've yet to see you smile."

"There hasn't been much reason to smile"

"True. How about this. If our lives still stuck when we turn 18, we'll join forces and hate the world together?"

Lexa couldn't keep back a small smile. "Deal"

"Did you just smile?"

"I told you I could"

"I think the world's going to end."

"Shut up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I have started classes again so the chapter uploads will not be as frequent and I apologize in advance. I will continue to write but school work comes first. 
> 
> This will not be the only flashback chapter. I will announce when the chapter is a flashback in the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> Also if you want you can follow me on my social network sites:
> 
> Twitter/Instagram: mistera42  
> Tumblr: artemistera
> 
> If you follow me, let me know and I'll follow back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Started classes again and still work full-time. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Hurry up in there!" Raven yells. "I'm almost done." Lexa replies. "Yeah you said that 10 minutes ago."

Lexa opens the door. "Finally!" Raven stops in her tracks. 

"Is it too much?" Lexa asks suddenly feeling insecure.

"No you look amazing. Now get out of my way. I need to get ready." Raven pushes her way passed Lexa into the bathroom and closes the door. 

As Lexa makes her way to her room she hears Raven scream. "You used all the hot water!"

"Sorry!" Lexa manages to reply between laughter. 

\--------------------

 "Look I don't know what you have against her but I'm going and you can either come with or stop complaining. She invited you too." Octavia stares at Bellamy waiting for his reply.

"Fine. I'll get ready." He replies. 

"Good. What's your problem with her anyway?"

"Nothing, there is just something I don't trust about her.""

"You better not embarrass me tonight and try to have fun."

"I'll try"

"You better cause if you do anything stupid I'll kick your ass."

"You do realize I'm older right?"

"So? I'm stronger. Now get ready."

\--------------------

"Dude, why are we even going to this? It's not like we know the girl"

"Stop bitching Jasper. Lexa and Raven invited us." Monty replied. "Plus, there is going to be alcohol there, so don't worry you can still get drunk like every other day."

"Whatever."

"If you don't hurry up we are going to miss the lightrail."

Just then the lightrail pulled into the station and both of them sprinted into the doors just as they were closing.

\--------------------

Lexa knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey you alive in there?" She waited for a reply but didn't hear any.

"Rae, if we don't leave soon we are going to be late."

Raven pulled open the door. "It's not my fault you spent forever and a day in here."

"Alright I get it. Are we ready to go?"

"Just one more thing."

"Hurry up Rae!"

"Looks who's in a rush now."

Raven pulls our her phone. "Come on it's selfie time."

"You know I'm more of a behind the camera person."

"But how often do you get dressed up?" Lexa stayed quiet. 

"Exactly so smile bitch." Raven took the picture. "Okay now we can go."

"Finally." Lexa sighed.

\--------------------

Clarke frantically ran around the house trying to make sure everything was ready. 

**DING DONG**

Clarke quickly galnced at the clock. 5:00 p.m.

"Who's here so early?" 

Clarke opens the door to see Octavia standing there. 

"I figured you might need help getting ready."

"OMG! You are a life saver."

"Yea I know. Now what do you still need done?" 

"I'm waiting on the delivery from BuyRite. Once it comes I have to stock the bar."

"Go shower. I'll handle the delivery."

"Thanks"

"What about food?"

"The finger food is on the counter. When everyone gets here we'll order." Clarke says running up the stairs. 

**DING DONG**

Octavia runs to the door.

"Delivery for Griffin"

"I'll sign for it"

"Where do you want the cases?"

"Just put them here." Octavia answered pointing to the family room. "Thank you"

Ten minutes of opening boxes and organizing liquor on the shelf, Octavia finally finished putting away everything. 

"Thank you so mich." Clarke said making Octavia jump.

"Holy shit you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Clarke giggled "Sorry"

"What else needs to be done?"

"Nothing"

\--------------------

"Relax woman. Its a party not a job interview." Raven said bumping Lexa in her side with her elbow. 

"I am relaxed"

"Sure you are commander"

Both girls turn around to see Monty and Jasper standing there with smiles on their face. 

"MJ!" Raven exclaims seconds before nearly tackling the boys giving them a massive hug.

"You do realize we are two different people right?" Jasper asks after being released from Raven's bear hug.

"Duh, but you're always together and this is easier than saying both names."

"So what's got you so nervous commander?" Monty chimes in. 

"I'm not nervous." Lexa answers starting to get annoyed. Lexa turns around and continues walking towards Clarke's house. 

"A girl" Raven whispers to Monty wo just nods needing no more information. The group walks silently the res of the way to Clarke's house. When they arrive Lexa stops in front and just stares at the house.

"I thought you weren't nervous?" Raven states causing Monty and Jasper to laugh.

"I'm not"

"Then why'd you stop?"

"Giving you slow pokes time to catch up."

"Sure"

After a moment of ackward silence, Jasper says "Well are we going in or not?"

Almost as if rehearsed the others nod in unison.

\-------------------

The bell rings and suddenly Clarke thinks that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The bell rings once more pulling Clarke out of her head. She makes her way to the door, taking a deep breath before opening to see green eyes and suddenly Clarke is frozen.

"Hi Clarke"

"Lexa, hi...umm..come in"

Lexa and crew followed Clarke into the family room where Octavia and Bellamy were waiting. After a tense moment of silence Raven decides to break the ice.

"Hi. I'm Raven. This is Monty and Jasper and that's Lexa" point to the two standing behind her and Lexa standing next to her staring at the blonde.

"You must be Clarke, and you two are?

Octavia smiles. "I'm Octavia and this is my brother Bellamy"

"Now that intros are out of the way how about we get this party going?"

"Lexa give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Lexa was too busy looking at Clarke to pay attention to what Raven was actually saying. 

"Cause you pay so we won't have to listen to ads"

Lexa hands over her phone.

"Do you mind?" Raven asks Clarke before disconnecting her phone and plugging in Lexa's.

Without reading what song was already pulled up Raven presses play.

_Let's get done to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did you send me daughters when I asked for sons_

Embarrassed Lexa runs over and switches playlist, changing to today's top hits. 

"Was that from Mulan?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa simply nods, blushing.

"I love Disney." Clarke states. At this, Lexa relaxes a bit and smiles. 

"So not to be rude but what's to eat?" Jasper asks.

"There are snacks in the kitchen and I figured we could order a few pies. What does everyone like?"

"Can we order on pie with chicken, jalapenos, and pineapple?" Octavia asks. 

"Rae, I thought only you ate that wierd ass pizza" Monty says laughing.

"It's not wierd" Raven states. 

"It's amazing" Octavia adds.

"Okay. Any other special requests?" When nobody answered Clarke ran off to th kitchen to place the order. The others settle into the family room while Clarke was in teh kitchen. 

"So how do you know Clarke?" Lexa asks Octavia. 

"I live next door with my brother here. You?"

Before Lexa has a chance to answer Raven blurts out "She met her on the train."

"Raven!" Lexa snaps, turning red. 

Octavia, Jasper, and Monty laugh while Bellamy just stares at Lexa.

_What's his problem_

Clarke comes back into the room holding three bottles of liquor. "So what game are we going to play first?"

"Never have I ever" Jasper suggests. 

"Truth or Dare" Monty suggests.

"Oh, I know. Dare or spin" Raven says.

"I don't know that one." Clarke says.

"It's a mixture of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle" Lexa explains. " One person spins the bottle. The person it lands on has to complete a dare or spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on." Lexa continues. "If you refuse you are out and you lose."

Clarke smirks. "That sound fun." Looking around Clarke asks "Everyone in?"

Everyone answers at the same time "I'm in".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game that they are about to play is a game my friends and I created because we were tired of the normal party games. Its actually pretty fun to play as long as you trust everyone your with. 
> 
> The next chapter will have the group playing the game. If you have any ideas for dares you want to see let me know in the comments and I'll work it into the story. 
> 
> If you enjoy this story you can follow me on my social media for updates.
> 
> Twitter/Instagram: @mistera42  
> Tumblr: Artemistera
> 
> Feel free to leave any ideas you would like to see in the story in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are a character's thought

The game started off innocently enough with dares like 'I dare you to tell us a hidden secret'. That is how the group found out Lexa could play an instrument. Many drinks later Lexa sees a familiar smirk on Raven's face and knows this game is about to take a turn. 

"Enough with this PG rated shit." Raven says with a mischievous grin. "Let's get this game truly started." Raven spins the bottle and it lands on Bellamy. "I dare you to give Monty a hickey on his chest." "Really Raven?!" Monty exclaimed after realizing that he was on the receiving end of that dare. 

"I'm not doing that." Bellamy stated. "Then spin the bottle. Just remember you have to kiss whoever it lands on or you lose." Raven stated. Without hesitation Bellamy spins the bottle. Everyone holds their breath as the bottle starts to slow down. It looks like it is going to land on Clarke, which causes Lexa to get a little jealous. The bottle moves past Clarke and stops directly in front of Jasper. 

"Pucker up sunshine." Jasper teases.

"I'm out." Bellamy says, standing up to grab another drink.

"Aww, Bellamy, I didn't know you were afraid of a little bromance." Raven quips laughing uncontrollably. 

"Whatever."

Monty spins the bottle and it lands on Clarke. "I dare you to give Lexa a lap dance."

"I have the perfect song too." Raven chimes in. 

Raven runs to the sound system and in two seconds the song changes to 'Ride' by Ciara. Before Lexa can even register what is happening, Clarke is straddling her, hips moving in rhythm with the song. Lexa tries to keep her eyes on Clarke's eyes but when Clarke bends a little closer, Lexa's eyes dart down to Clarke's chest. Lexa's cheeks turn pink and she snaps her eyes up to see Clarke smiling. The music stops and Clarke moves back to her spot.

* * *

 

The pizza arrived five minutes later essentially ending the game. As everyone ate, Clarke noticed that Lexa wasn't in the room. 

"Raven, where's Lexa?" Clarke asked. 

"I think she went to the backyard. She said she needed some air." 

"Thanks"

Clarke went to the backyard and stopped to take in the sight in front of her. Lexa was sitting on the ground looking up at the stars.

"Hey" Clarke said softly.

Lexa jumping making Clarke laugh in the process. 

"I didn't mean to startle you." Lexa didn't respond and just smiled at Clarke. 

"What are you doing out here?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa broke her eye contact with Clarke and looked up to the sky. "I can't see this many stars where I live. There's too much light but out here you can see tons. I always had this silly belief that every time I was looking at the stars, my soulmate would be doing the exact same thing." Lexa looked over at Clarke who was looking up at the stars.

"That's not silly."

Lexa smiles, "I guess not."

They sit there in a comfortable silence. "Clarke, I have something I need to ask you."

"Okay?"

Lexa stumbles to get the question out. Just as she is about to ask Raven yells from the doorway "Hey lovebirds, you do realize the rest of us are in here right?"

"We're coming" Clarke replied. 

"TMI" Raven laughed. 

"Not like than Rae. Get your mind out the gutter." Lexa replied while Clarke just laughed. 

"No can do, Commander, I'm the mayor of Gutterville."

All three girls walked back to the family room. 

* * *

 

"New game! Questions!" Jasper slurred. 

"What's questions?" Bellamy asked. 

"Simple. Someone asks a question and everyone in the group answers, truthfully." Raven answers.

"I'll start. Has anyone ever had trouble with the law?" Monty asked quickly adding that he has not. 

"I've been in handcuffs but not for trouble with the law." Raven answers with a smile. 

"I was arrested for public intoxication. Had to do community service." Jasper stated. 

Bellamy and Octavia were oddly silent. They didn't even make an effort to answer the question. 

"Back in Michigan." Clarke answered staring straight at the floor. 

"I...",Lexa paused to steady her breath, "haven't officially been in trouble with the law." The room fell silent. 

"Okay. Now to the good questions." Raven tapper her finger on her lips, thinking of a really good question.

"Where is the weirdest place you've has sex?" Everyone starts to laugh. "For me, it would have to be the library at school."

Lexa shook her head, knowing all to the well that story. 

"Parking lot of Toys 'R' Us" Octavia answered. Bellamy snapped his head toward her. "What?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I still don't want to know about my kid sister's sex life."

"Don't be made cause I actually have one." The room erupted with laughter.

"Whatever. Can we get on with this game?"

"Nope. It's dance time!" Octavia shouted. 

* * *

 

As the night goes on, each person knocks out until only Clarke and Lexa are left standing. "Sorry about them." Lexa says point to Raven, Jasper, and Monty who look like they fell asleep in the middle of a game of twister. 

"Don't worry about it." Clarke chuckled. "I'm just glad they had fun."

"Yeah. We haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Not that the sound of their snores aren't oddly soothing but can I show you something?"

"Sure"

Lexa followed Clarke upstairs. Lexa watched as Clarke reached for her sketch pad. 

"I don't normally show this to people but I want you to see it." Clarke hands Lexa the sketch pad, and lets her fingers linger on Lexa's. 

"These are beautiful." Lexa says as she slowly turns the pages. She stops when she recognizes the person in the drawing.

"This is me." Lexa states looking up at Clarke.

"Yea, I couldn't get you out of my head. I hope it's not weird."

"It's not. It's beautiful. You're very talented."

"I'm only as good as my subject." Clarke states smiling at Lexa.

Lexa smiles back. " I have something I would like to show you but I don't have it with me."

"Perfect. That means you have to see me again." Clarke said with a big gin on her face. 

"I guess it does."

* * *

 

Raven is the first one to wake up in the morning. "Ugh, I really need to learn my limits." Carefully, she untangles herself from Monty and Jasper. "Time to find some food." Looking around she notices that neither Lexa nor Clarke were in the room. Smiling to herself, she makes her way to the kitchen. "Let's see what we have here."

To busy pulling ingredients out from the refrigerator and cupboard, Raven doesn't notice Octavia watching her from the doorway. "Do you always dance while making breakfast?"

Raven jumped causing her to drop an egg on the floor. "Jesus, give me a heart attack why don't ya."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or make you stop. It was kind of cute."

"If you saw my real moves cute would not be the word to use." Raven replied, shooting a wink towards Octavia. Flustered Octavia manages to compose herself long enough to offer to help the beautiful latina. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, upstairs Lexa wakes up to find Clarke cuddled up to her. Not wanting to wake the blonde, Lexa tries not to move.

_*She looks so peaceful*_

"Do I smell pancakes?" Clarke says snapping Lexa back from her daydream. 

"Raven's up. She always makes pancakes the morning after drinking."

"That sounds amazing right now, but I don't want to move. You're comfy." 

Lexa laughs. "Come on blondie, I'm not much fun when I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Lexa turns to Clarke, "Go out with me."

Clarke stands there silent. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...finally. Life's been a tad crazy but I will be updating on a more regular basis now. I also need ideas for dates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts  
> ~Ringtones~  
> Bold are text

“What I meant to say was would you like to go on a date with me?”

Before Clarke has a chance to answer Raven yells “Breakfast is done bitches! Come and eat.”

“We should go. She won’t shut up if we don’t” Lexa said walking down the stairs.

“Ugh, why do you always wake up so damn early Rae?” Jasper moaned. “And do you have to be so loud?” Monty added.

“Stop complaining and eat.”

“Has anyone seen me brother?” Octavia asked. Everyone shook their head. “Maybe I should go home and make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s grown, he’ll be okay. You should stay.” Raven said with a smile.

Octavia couldn’t help but smile at Raven. “You’re right. I just hope he doesn’t do something stupid”

“Pass the pancakes please.” Lexa said keeping her head down trying not to make eye contact with Clarke.

“Wait did you really just say please?”

“Yes, now can I get the pancakes or are you going to let me starve?”

“Chill commander, here.”

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The sounds of chewing and the scraping of utensils fills the air.

“So, why are we all sitting in an awkward silence? I’m prettying sure we didn’t sleep with each other. So what gives?” Raven said.

“Sorry Rae I’m just not in a talking mood.” Lexa answered.

“Do you have anything planned for today?”

“I’m just going home.”

“Uh…okay.” Raven said noticing Lexa still hadn’t looked at Clarke.

“What about you Clarke?”

“Huh…what?”

“Do you have plans today?”

“Oh, no just cleanup”

“Don’t worry about that.” Monty interjected. “Yea that is our job,” Jasper added, “We’ll have this place spotless in an hour.”

“Thanks” Clarke said managing a small smile. She glanced towards Lexa. 

_Why didn’t I answer her?_

“Do you want to come to the mall with me Raven?” Octavia asked.

Raven quickly looked at Lexa knowing that something was not quite right with her. Without looking at Raven, Lexa nods letting her know that she’ll be okay.

“Count me in.”

* * *

 

After everyone was finished eating, Jasper and Monty started cleaning. Clarke was surprised at how fast they had the house spotless.

“Wow, you guys really do cleanup quick.”

“Comes from practice.” Jasper said as he took out the last bag of trash.

“Raven have you seen Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Not since we finished eating.” Raven replied. “Monty, you seen the commander?”

“Nope”

“You guys looking for Lexa?” Octavia asked.

“Yea, you seen her?”

“She left ten minutes ago.”

“Without saying bye, rude.”

* * *

 

Back at home, music blasting, Lexa decided to edit her pictures. Lost in the music and her photos, she didn’t realize her phone had been blowing up with texts.

**35 MISSED MESSAGES**

**Raven: Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?**

**Raven: I guess not.**

**Raven: Can you at least let me know if you’re actually home?**

**Raven: Lex, please answer me.**

**Raven: I’m gonna keep texting until you answer**

**Raven: Okay don’t say I didn’t warn you**

**Raven: L**

**Raven: E**

**Raven: X**

**Raven: A**

**Raven: W**

**Raven: H**

**Raven: Y**

**Raven: A**

**Raven: R**

**Raven: E**

**Raven: Y**

**Raven: O**

**Raven: U**

**Raven: N**

**Raven: O**

**Raven: T**

**Raven: A**

**Raven: N**

**Raven: S**

**Raven: W**

**Raven: E**

**Clarke: Hi Lexa. Can we talk?**

**Raven: R**

**Raven: I**

**Raven: N**

**Raven: G**

**Raven: M**

**Raven: E**

**Raven: ?**

**Raven: !**

**Lexa: Chill Rae, I’m home. Music is on. I didn’t hear my phone.**

**Raven: Finally! We are talking when I get home.**

**Raven: Whether you want to or not.**

Lexa shook her head at Raven’s message knowing all too well that meant Raven was going to give her a lecture about not answering her.

**Lexa: Hi Clarke.**

**Clarke: Can we talk?**

**Lexa: I can’t right now. I’m working on my photos.**

**Clarke: Okay. Give me a call when you are free**

**Lexa: I will.**

* * *

 

“Has she answered yet?” Octavia asked noticing that Raven was still texting on her phone.

“Yea, finally. I told her we gonna have a long talk when I get home.” Raven answered smiling. “So what store to first?”

“East Meets West. I have to get fragrance oils.” Octavia replied.

“My favorite is Dragon’s Blood.”

“Seriously?”

“Yea why?”

“Cause that’s mine too.”

“Then let’s go.”

Octavia and Raven spent all day in the mall. They went into every store, even if they didn’t need to. Octavia knew she should give Bellamy an update but she was having too much fun. Raven made her laugh more than she has in a very long time.

“Crap” Octavia sighed looking at her phone.

“Raven, I’m so sorry but I have to get home now.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yea I’ll explain everything another time. I promise.”

“Okay, let’s get you home.”

Raven didn’t want to push further, even though something was telling her that she should. She got a weird feeling from Bellamy, like he was hiding something but she didn’t want to scare Octavia off. Octavia’s smile was mesmerizing and she didn’t want to be the reason for it to ever leave her face.

* * *

 

“What the fudge Raven!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Fighting through laughter Raven managed to ask, “Did you really just censor yourself?”

“Raven I swear ima hurt you on day.”

“Yea whatever. So are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Lexa remained silent.

“I’ve known you for a long time Lex. We’ve been through a lot together. So don’t lie to me and say nothing.”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not if it’s bothering you.” Raven waited for Lexa to start talking giving one of her signature ‘I’m here for you’ and ‘if you don’t start talking I’m going to hurt you’ looks.

“I asked Clarke out”

“Seriously? I didn’t think you had the gut to.”

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Sorry. I’m guessing she said no.”

“She didn’t say anything. You called us for breakfast and I got scared at what her answer would be so I left before we could talk again.”

“You are a massive doofus. You know that right?”

“How?”

“You never gave her a chance to answer you. For all you know she wanted to say yes but you ran before she could.”

“She texted me asking to talk”

“And let me guess, you haven’t answered.”

“Well…”

“No, you used your photos as an excuse to avoid it didn’t you?” Lexa nodded.

Shaking her head Raven went off on Lexa.

“Lexa, I love you but you really need to get out of your own head sometimes. You need to call Clarke and talk to her. She obviously wants to talk to you and you never gave her a chance to give you an answer. You pretend like nothing bothers you and try to give this mask of strength but I know you. You really like Clarke and that scares you. You feel weak around her but guess what? That’s a good thing. You’re not a machine Lex. You’re a human and deserve someone who understands you. Clarke could be that person if you let her. So stop hiding and call her.”

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“I’ll call her”

“Good” Raven said walking towards the door out of Lexa’s room “Also I think I like Octavia. Goodnight” Raven added quickly before closing Lexa’s door.

“Wait what?” Lexa said snapping her head to the door just as Raven closed it.

* * *

 

~We’re bad guys. It’s what we do~

Clarke ran to her phone. She has been waiting for Lexa to contact her. She didn’t understand why she froze when Lexa asked her out. Clarke took a deep breath before opening the message from Lexa.

**Lexa: Can I call you?**

**Clarke: Of course**

~I will return don’t you ever hang your head~

“Hello”

“Hello, Clarke”

“You left without saying bye”

“I’m sorry. I just needed to go home. I felt awkward.”

“You left before I could give you my answer.”

“I assumed since you stood silent that you meant no.”

“I froze but that wasn’t my answer. You left before I could give you my answer.”

“I shouldn’t have assumed”

“Do you want to know my answer?”

“Yes” Lexa answered hesitantly.

“You don’t have to sound so scared Lexa. I would love to go on a date with you.”

Both Lexa and Clarke had the biggest smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to those that gave me date ideas. Be on the look out for them in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> \--------  
> Author Note
> 
> I now have two jobs which is taking up most of my time.   
> I will try my hardest to update bi-weekly. 
> 
> If you would like to follow me on social media
> 
> Twitter/Instagram/Snap Chat: Mistera42  
> Tumblr: artemistera


End file.
